


La fin et le commencement

by Ivrian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrian/pseuds/Ivrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La scène finale entre Merlin et Arthur... revisitée par votre humble servante. Attention, SPOILERS pour la fin de la série et SLASH ! Si vous n'avez pas vu ce magnifique et émouvant épisode, passez votre chemin ! Et que Merlin et Arthur me pardonnent de réecrire à ma façon leur légende...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fin et le commencement

**Author's Note:**

> Voila, écrit en 1h45, avec le coeur et les tripes, un petit one shot de presque 2000 mots sur la série Merlin, parce que pendant que je regardais la scène finale entre Merlin et Arthur (et plus tard Kilgarrah), j'avais cette idée en tête. Donc, attention, SPOILERS pour la fin de la série !!!

L’ile d’Avalon. Si proche et pourtant si lointaine.  
Elle se tenait là, devant eux, à peine à quelques heures de marche. Mais ces heures précieuses, le roi et le magicien ne les avaient pas.  
Tandis que la sueur dégoulinait sur son front, se mêlant aux larmes, Merlin sentait ses dernières forces l’abandonner.  
Contre lui, le corps d’Arthur se faisait de plus en plus pesant. La vie quittait peu à peu le roi passé, présent et futur.  
« Non ! pensa Merlin, furieux. Nous n’avons pas fait tout ça pour rien ! C’est notre destin, Arthur, et nous le l’avons pas encore accompli ! NON ! »  
Sa rage lui donna un regain de force salutaire. Il resserra sa prise autour de son roi et continua d’avancer.  
\- Il faut que nous atteignions le lac, Arthur, implora-t-il.  
La voix fatiguée du roi ne fut qu’un murmure, et Merlin dut tendre l’oreille pour comprendre les quelques mots qui suivirent.  
\- Pas à pied, Merlin, c’est impossible. C’est trop tard…  
Arthur trébucha et s’effondra, entrainant Merlin avec lui.  
L’herbe tendre adoucit leur chute, et le magicien serra de toutes ses forces le roi contre lui.  
\- Avec toute ta magie, Merlin, ironisa faiblement Arthur, même toi tu ne peux pas me sauver…  
\- Si ! hurla le sorcier, refusant une dernière fois de laisser le désespoir le submerger. Je le peux, et je vais le faire !  
Les yeux du roi se posèrent sur son visage, et Merlin eut le souffle coupé lorsqu’il se rendit compte de la tendresse qu’ils exprimaient.  
\- Contente-toi de me tenir dans tes bras…  
Il reprit vivement sa respiration avant d’ajouter dans un souffle haletant :  
\- C’est là ou j’ai toujours voulu être…  
Et Merlin, gorge serrée, se demanda si dans ses derniers instants de vie, Arthur avait vraiment conscience de ce qu’il disait.  
\- Il y a quelque chose, Merlin, quelque chose que j’ai toujours voulu te dire… mais je ne l’ai jamais fait…  
Merlin serra les dents, à la fois de colère et de souffrance. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.  
\- Pas adieu, Arthur, ne me dites surtout pas adieu ! cria-t-il.  
Le roi sourit faiblement.  
\- Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… je m’en rends compte maintenant, Merlin…  
Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent, et se soudèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.  
\- C’est grâce à toi si j’ai pu bâtir ce royaume tel qu’il est…  
Les larmes brouillaient la vue du magicien. Il les essuya vivement, d’un simple revers de manche. Ce moment-là, il ne voulait pas qu’il soit gâché par quoi que ce soit. Il savait que même s’il devait vivre un millier d’années, il s’en souviendrait à jamais.  
C’était le moment le plus important de toute leur vie, celui ou leurs deux cœurs se mettaient à nu l’un en face de l’autre.  
\- Vous auriez réussi sans moi, affirma-t-il avec conviction.  
Car Arthur était le roi passé, présent et futur. Il pouvait TOUT accomplir. Merlin n’avait jamais été aussi certain de cela de toute sa vie.  
\- Peut-être, répondit doucement le roi. Ou peut-être pas.  
Il leva sa main avec difficulté, et la posa sur la joue de son ami, en une douce et lente caresse.  
\- Merci, Merlin…  
Le bleu se noya dans le bleu.  
Puis la main du roi retomba, et ses paupières se fermèrent.  
\- Non ! hurla Merlin, fou de douleur. Non, restez avec moi !!! Je vous en supplie !!!  
Les larmes souillèrent de plus belle ses joues blêmes, tandis qu’il appuyait son front contre celui du roi. Les mots qu’il retenait depuis si longtemps lui vinrent spontanément aux lèvres, sans qu’il puisse l'empêcher.  
\- Je vous aime, Arthur… Je vous aime ! Ne m’abandonnez pas…  
Et pour la première fois, il posa sa bouche contre celle du roi, s’avouant enfin toute la vérité sur ses propres sentiments. Des sentiments qu’il gardait prisonniers en lui depuis si longtemps…  
Il sentit encore un bref souffle de vie, et soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, il sut qui pourrait l'aider.  
Rejetant la tête en arrière, les mots familiers des seigneurs des dragons affluèrent tout naturellement du fond de sa gorge.  
\- O Drakon…

°0°0°

La fatigue et la lassitude envahissaient de plus en plus Kilgarrah. Son temps était proche, il le savait. Il avait vécu une longue vie, et la mort n’était juste qu’une partie de l’aventure.   
Le dragon savait pertinemment que rien ne mourait, rien ne se créait vraiment, mais tout se transformait.  
L’appel, lorsqu’il lui parvint, contenait une telle puissance et un tel désespoir, qu’il ne lui vint pas une seule seconde à l’idée de l’ignorer.  
Secouant son vieux corps tremblant de fatigue, le dragon prit son envol.  
Lorsqu’il atterrit devant la vaste clairière, la scène qui l’attendait lui mit les larmes aux yeux.   
Arthur Pendragon se mourait dans les bras du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.  
Merlin leva la tête vers le dragon et le regarda comme s’il était son dernier espoir, et Kilgarrah comprit à cet instant précis que c’était peut-être bien le cas.  
\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir appelé, mais j’ai besoin d’un dernier service.  
L’urgence du désespoir brulait dans sa voix.  
Sans un mot, Kilgarrah inclina la tête, et bientôt, Merlin installait le roi du mieux qu’il le pouvait sur le dos du grand dragon de Camelot.  
Celui-ci prit son envol, et malgré sa fatigue, malgré la douleur qui lui rongeait les os, jamais il n’avait volé de façon aussi rapide, ni aussi majestueuse.  
Il se posa dans un bruissement d'ailes sur l’ile d’Avalon.  
Il regarda Merlin trainer Arthur avec l’énergie du désespoir vers le lac.  
Et le futur se dévoila devant ses yeux incandescents.  
Arthur mort, Merlin restant auprès de Guenièvre pour l’aider dans sa tâche de reine. La magie disparaissant peu à peu de ce monde, la légende se taisant tandis que venait le temps des hommes…  
Brusquement, Kilgarrah comprit ce qu’il devait faire.  
Et il eut soudain une grande envie d’envoyer la destinée se faire voir.  
Car ce n’était plus une question de destin, désormais. C’était une question d’amitié, de loyauté… d’amour.  
Oh, certes, Merlin accomplirait sa brillante destinée, mais ce ne serait plus jamais le même homme si Kilgarrah n’intervenait pas. Il y perdrait son innocence, conservée malgré le lourd tribut à payer. Il y perdrait une partie de son âme.  
« Au diable les prophéties ! songea rageusement le vieux dragon. »  
Il s’avança lentement vers les deux jeunes hommes.  
\- Merlin… tu ne peux rien faire.  
\- Alors vous êtes en train de me dire que j’ai échoué, c’est ça ?  
\- Non, Merlin, ce que tu avais rêvé de bâtir est en train de s’accomplir. Albion est née.  
Le hurlement de souffrance qui sortit de la gorge du jeune magicien n’avait plus rien d’humain.  
\- Je ne peux pas le perdre !!! Pas maintenant, alors que je viens juste de découvrir à quel point je tiens à lui !  
Kilgarrah inspira, et prit sa décision.  
\- Aucun homme, si grand soit-il, ne peut prévoir son avenir. Même si certaines vies sont prédestinées…  
Le regard du vieux dragon se perdit dans le vague, tandis que des multitudes de futurs possibles se bousculaient devant ses prunelles.  
Le bien, le mal, la guerre, la paix. La vie, la mort.   
Si l’on faisait abstraction de tout cela, au final… seul comptait l’amour.  
\- Tu ne peux pas le sauver, répéta-t-il doucement. Mais moi… je le peux.  
Les yeux écarquillés par l’incrédulité, Merlin fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il n’osait comprendre ce que le dragon suggérait.  
Kilgarrah lui sourit. Il allait peut-être avoir une belle mort, en fin de compte. Une mort utile, une mort juste.  
\- Ecarte-toi, jeune magicien, s’il te plait…  
Trop secoué pour émettre une quelconque objection, Merlin obéit machinalement, et le vieux dragon ne put s’empêcher de songer avec un brin d’humour que dans toute l’histoire de leur tumultueuse relation, c’était bien la première et la dernière fois que le dragonnier obéissait au dragon.  
\- Ce fut un honneur de te connaître, Merlin… et un privilège d’être ton ami. Et rassure-toi, ce n’est pas la fin… mais bien le commencement.  
Merlin, la gorge nouée, avança d’un pas avant de s’arrêter. Venait-il de comprendre que le dragon ne changerait pas d’avis ? Avait-il vraiment compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ?  
\- Kilgarrah… Adieu, mon ami, murmura-t-il simplement.   
Le dernier dragon de son espèce ouvrit tout grand sa mâchoire, et jeta ses dernières forces dans le souffle puissant qui sortit de sa gueule.  
" Ce qu’un dragon a crée, seul un dragon peut le défaire… "   
Ce furent ses dernières pensées.  
Kilgarrah sentit sa vie le quitter, se liant à jamais à celle du jeune Pendragon. Sa force vitale s’engouffra dans le corps agonisant qui lui faisait face. Une lumière intense l’envahit, et il accueillit sa fin avec joie.

°0°0°

Arthur Pendragon ouvrit les yeux avec un brusque sursaut et une expiration chancelante. Quelqu’un l’appelait.  
\- Arthur ! Arthur !  
Le visage baigné de larmes mais plein d’espoir de son serviteur se pencha sur lui.  
« Non, songea le roi. Pas mon serviteur. Mon ami, et un puissant sorcier. »  
Il voulut se relever, mais une pointe de douleur dans son côté gauche lui fit rapidement abandonner cette idée. Il se laissa retomber sur l’herbe avec une grimace.  
\- Ne bougez pas trop vite, vous êtes encore faible…  
Incrédule, Arthur baissa les yeux sur la blessure qui, quelques minutes auparavant, l’avait amené aux portes de la mort.   
A la place du trou béant et ensanglanté, une cicatrice avait déjà commencé à se former.  
\- Merlin… aide-moi à m’asseoir, s’il te plait.  
Son serviteur – sorcier, Arthur, sorcier ! – glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et l’aida tant bien que mal à se redresser.  
D’un même accord, les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard vers le corps sans vie de la plus majestueuse créature qu’ils aient jamais connue.  
\- Il m’a sauvé, murmura Arthur, stupéfait. Il s’est sacrifié pour moi.  
Les yeux brillants, Merlin hocha la tête.  
\- Oui. C’était bien le genre de Kilgarrah, de me torturer les idées avec notre destin, tout ça pour décider au dernier moment de tout envoyer balader et de n’en faire qu’à sa tête…  
Et la fierté, l’amusement et la peine étaient clairement tangibles dans sa voix.  
Arthur le regarda, puis sourit à son tour.  
\- Plus tard, tu me parleras de lui, Merlin. Après tout, insista-t-il, tu as pas mal d’explications à me fournir.  
Les joues du magicien devinrent plus rouge encore que son foulard.  
Arthur fronça les sourcils tandis que les événements de ces dernières minutes lui revenaient avec la plus grande clarté.  
\- Merlin… m’as-tu embrassé ?!  
La couleur du foulard n’était rien comparée à cette nouvelle teinte.   
Le magicien voulut se dégager et se lever, mais Arthur l’agrippa fermement par les avant-bras, se faisant plus pressant.  
\- Merlin… m’as-tu dit que tu m’aimais ?  
Ses prunelles accrochèrent celles couleur d’aigue-marine et le roi tenta de toutes ses forces de laisser paraître ses sentiments les plus profonds. Il dut y réussir, car le visage tendu de Merlin s’adoucit, et qu’il murmura un timide :  
\- Oui.  
Arthur hocha la tête, visage sérieux.  
\- Tant mieux, fit-il d’un ton décidé. Car il n’y a rien de plus pénible que d’aimer à sens unique.  
Et il posa ses lèvres contre celles, douces et accueillantes, de celui à qui il devait tout. Sa vie, son royaume, et plus encore…

Plus tard, bien plus tard, il demanderait à Merlin de tout lui raconter, par le menu. Plus tard, il devrait prendre des décisions en ce qui concernait ses sentiments pour Guenièvre et ses sentiments pour Merlin, sa relation à l’une et sa toute nouvelle relation à l’autre.  
Mais pour l’instant, bercé par la magie de l’ile d’Avalon, Arthur se satisfaisait pleinement d’être dans les bras de celui qu’il aimait.  
L’autre moitié de lui-même.  
Leur destinée et Albion pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu…

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'était MA fin. Celle qu'il fallait ABSOLUMENT que je réecrive pour éviter de continuer à déprimer.   
> Que le roi passé, présent et futur, et son magicien me pardonnent d'avoir osé revisiter leur légende...


End file.
